


Light Turns To Darkness... (Joel Miller (The Last Of Us))

by Fanfic_For_Readers



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_For_Readers/pseuds/Fanfic_For_Readers
Summary: Joel was happy before that faitful day...
Relationships: Joel & Sarah (The Last of Us), Joel & Tommy (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Light Turns To Darkness... (Joel Miller (The Last Of Us))

Joel Miller was the light of her life. Ever since they were children she had seen him as the only one she would allow herself to love. That all went up in the air when Tommy told her Joel was going to be a dad, her heart broke but she would never tell him - she couldn’t tell him. The day Joel’s wife left him Y/N felt two emotions - relief and guilt; she felt relief because of her feelings for him but she also felt guilt not only because of the fact she still had these feelings for him and that she was relieved for his wife to be out of the picture, but also the fact that Sarah would grow up without a mother in her life.

When Sarah was born Joel and his wife had asked Y/N to become the godmother which in turn meant Y/N was the usual babysitter to Sarah. When Joel’s wife left her husband and child Y/N became the main women in Sarah’s life; looking after her whenever she could, teaching her things such as: about her body, periods, even helping her with “fashion” - though Sarah didn’t really care about that one. Joel started to notice how close the girls were getting and in that time he noticed that his view on Y/N being his childhood friend turning into a feeling of care for her, it was very confusing for him. 

The day he finally figured out how he felt about Y/N was the day of Sarah’s 10th birthday, the girls had been planning a party - Sarah was very excited for it. Joel watched them walk down the stairs in their party dresses, which was a very different thing for both of them to be wearing, he couldn’t help but look at them in awe. Tommy noticed this and started to tease his older brother, who only pushed him away and walked up to his daughter hugging her and saying happy birthday for the 5th time that day. It went well, at the end of the party Y/N had stood at the door greeting the parents of the other children at the door and helping Sarah give out the party bags. The girls ended up getting into something more comfortable after the last child was picked up, Joel had laughed at them knowing they would prefer to wear anything other than a dress, Tommy left a few hours later when Joel put Sarah to bed. Y/N was staying the night as she lived in the city. They sat on the couch drinking and talking about the day, Y/N spoke about how she couldn’t believe that Sarah was now 10, Joel spoke about how he couldn’t believe that they had been friends since they were kids. Over the few hours of talking they went from sitting on opposite ends of the couch to sitting right next to each other - they hadn’t even noticed - soon enough their faces were right next to each other and they weren’t speaking; they were both thinking the same thing - please kiss me… 

After a few more moments that’s exactly what Joel did; leaning forward he pressed his lips onto hers when she kissed back he grabbed the back of her neck pulling her closer. They push away from each other to catch their breath, Y/N looked down blushing while Joel smiled at her; Joel finally figured out what he had been feeling all these years - Love.

After this they became a couple, Sarah was ecstatic - Y/N had been the mother figure in her life ever since her actual mother had left them. Tommy had been happy for them stating a ‘finally!’. Within the next year, the pair didn’t wait to get married and soon after that Y/N was pregnant - 9 months later they introduced their twin boys to the world. Life was going perfect for the Miller family, Y/N had the man of her dreams, Joel had 3 perfect children, Sarah was the best player in her sports team, and the twins were 1 year old living the best year of their life, but just like everything that all came crashing down…

The night of Joel’s birthday was when it started, Sarah and Y/N had fallen asleep on the couch only to wake up to Joel entering the front door speaking on the phone in a hushed tone to his younger brother. Soon enough he flopped onto the couch and rubbed his face, Sarah shot up and ran to find something while Joel complained about not being in the mood - to which Y/N told him to be patient. Sarah ran back giving Joel his present, he opened it and told the girls that it wasn’t working - they panicked before seeing that he was joking. The family laughed before Joel told Sarah it’s time for her to go to bed, with some complaint from her the couple managed to get the young girl to do exactly that - then getting into bed themselves. They spoke for a while, talking about how much everything’s changed; but they were interrupted by a loud banging coming from outside the house. Joel sat up quickly telling his wife to stay in the bedroom while he goes and checks everything’s alright stating that this sort of thing never happens in this quiet town. 

After a while Y/N went downstairs only to find Joel not there, she was worried but her first priority was the kids she walked back upstairs and into the twin's room - call it a sixth sense if you want but she knew something was wrong so she packed a bag for the twins so if something was to go wrong she could grab it along with the twins and Sarah before leaving the house. That’s when she heard Sarah call for her dad, Y/N left the room following Sarah’s voice down the stairs and near the back door. That’s when Joel came running in, a panicked look on his face, he told the girls to get behind him before they saw their neighbour banging on the door smashing the glass and running manically towards the three of them. The loud sounds could be heard by the twins who began to cry, this caught the attention of the neighbour who started towards the stairs - he didn’t get that far before Joel shot him, the man fell to the floor while groaning. Joel then turned to the girls taking Sarah into his arms, and telling the pair that they needed to leave now. Y/N ran upstairs to the twin's room, thanking whatever higher power told her to pack that bag, she grabbed it, throwing it onto her back. She wrapped the twins up in their blankets and pulled them both into her arms, then ran downstairs to find Joel and Sarah opening the front room as Tommy’s car came up onto the drive. 

The family ran and got into the car, the men spoke while Y/N tried to calm herself, the twins, and Sarah down. They passed a group on the road but Joel told them to keep going, they didn’t have the room, Sarah was upset but quickly went back to panicking. Soon enough they found themselves in a car wreck though only Sarah was hurt, Joel got the family out passing Tommy his gun stating he has to keep anyone off of them… they ran. This was cut off by an officer which stopped the young family telling them no one was allowed to leave, he had an order from his superior and he followed through. The family didn’t notice at first but soon found Sarah had been shot, her parents fell to their knees tears fell from their eyes while Joel tried to keep her alive. When Sarah took her last breath the family fell apart - nothing would ever be the same again…

**Author's Note:**

> All of my work is also on tumblr (fanfic-for-readers).  
> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
